


Cuddles to Keep Us Warm

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Blankets, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: The weather's turned cold fast and all Novabomb wants to do is snuggle with his boyfriend under a warm blanket.





	

 

Mirage needed to have another word with the landlord.  The temperature had dropped rather quickly and the heat pumping through the building still wasn't enough.

 

"Does he not realize that it dropped twenty degrees in the last three days alone?"

 

No one answered him.  Mirage turned to his boyfriend, who was too busy nuzzling against his jaw to even care.

 

"You can't seriously be telling me that you like the cold weather?"

 

"I get to cuddle with you under the blankets," Novabomb opened his eyes wide to look at him with glee, "And then we get to do other things under the covers too."

 

"I'd bet you'd like that," Mirage growled, "And then you complain when a foot sticks out and your toes are too cold."

 

"Then I just bring it back in and warm it up!"

 

"By rubbing it against my foot!"

 

Novabomb pouted, his lip sticking out as his arms squeezed the other tighter.

 

Mirage rolled his eyes.  Primus, why did Novabomb have to act so childish sometimes?  He was trying to be serious here; the whole apartment was cold.  None of them could walk around with any skin showing, Primus forbid they go without socks!  They needed the landlord to put the heat on higher before they all caught colds!

 

He felt hair tickling his cheek.  "Come on babe, don't be grumpy.  When was the last time we got to cuddle under the blankets like this?"

 

Novabomb did have a point.  Last winter wasn't as cold, so they didn't get a chance to do this for long.  And it was sort of nice being wrapped up in a blanket with his lover like this.

 

But damn it, fall had only just begun and already it felt like the middle of winter in here!

 

"You're right, it's nice cuddling under the blankets for once," He heard Novabomb whoop in his ear before having his lover buried into his side again, "But I will be having a word with the landlord later today.  I doubt you'd enjoy freezing your feet off after taking a shower in the morning."

 

"Ick, no way!"

 

Mirage chuckled as Novabomb scrunched up his nose and buried even closer into him.  Well, it seems as though the other did have a problem with the lack of heat in their apartment.

 

Hopefully the landlord would be as easy to convince as Novabomb.

 

END


End file.
